Source side injection (SSI) has been found to have benefits over regular hot carrier injection (HCI) used in the programming of non-volatile memories (NVMs). Programming by SSI is able to be performed at significantly lower power than programming by regular (HCI). This is particularly important in uses such as cell phones in which battery operation is very important. One of the disadvantages of SSI is that the storage devices require more area on the integrated circuit which increases cost. The design of the individual memory cells for SSI generally includes a transition in the gate structure over the channel which requires more area.
One of the techniques in the attempt to reduce the impact of the increased storage-device size has been the use of a virtual ground array (VGA) architecture. VGA has been known to require relatively small area compared to other architectures while increasing other difficulties such as read disturb. This has nonetheless been a popular architecture for low cost NVMs. Further reductions in space in the storage cell would further reduce size and thus cost.